rizenfandomcom-20200214-history
Solsae Kingdom - Part 16
'Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 16] Next Chapter' Episode 10: Amami - Firefight in Noxnuo "Breaking the Dusk" “Rex! Rex… what happened? Is he okay?” Amami splutters as her feet carry her fast as they can across the ragged ground. A bloody Demonix pushes himself on weary legs to follow her to her king's side. “How is he?” He asks, still in shock. Amami wastes no time crouching down by his side and putting her ear to his chest. Bdum, bdum, bdum. “Still beating like an Oni. Strong and fierce.” She smiled in relief at knowing her king was well. “He just burned out, Amami.” Xian tells her inside her head. “Burned out? What do you mean?” She asks. “Rex is a Rizen. A man who fought death and come out on top. He has the power of Reincarnation - no matter the wound, he can recover from it in a burst of ash and flames. But each time he does so, he uses up a lot of his Aura, and eventually 'burns out.’, essentially becoming a normal human for a while. It's most dangerous. Not only can he not use his flames to fight, but if he is killed in this state…” Amami gulped. She didn’t need to hear it. “If he is killed in this state, he will die.” Xian concluded. She knew it. But, he was safe now. The enemy was defeated. “The kings container was incredibly low even before this battle. After that grueling battle in the woods, he was already drained. Usually, even somebody as strong as Abyss would never drive Rex to burn out. Well, so long as he takes time to recover, he will be as good as new in no time.” “Y-yeah. Your right.” Amami agreed. Her heart felt lightened, but she herself was to blame for this, wasn’t she? “Don't blame your self. It's disrespectful for what Rex did for you. He fought and died to protect you back then - a price he thought you were worth.” “O-okay!” She squeaked, dissolving her doubts and clenching two determined fists tight. “Thank you Xian.” Just then, to a bellow like a hurricane, Demonix and Amami snapped to a voice crying out, “COMRADES, HO!”, it's source bounding through the badlands in a cloud of dust. He skids to a halt and, “gasssssp!” He recoils, his hands slapped to his ruddy cheeks. “W-w-w-w-what happened to my Liege? My Liege! My only Liege! Y-y-y-you can’t replace these things you know?!” He trembled, then dropping to his knees beside Amami at Rex’s side. “Don’t worry, VyeBlaze! He is OK!” Amami assured him, rising back to her feet and extending a hand for VyeBlaze to take.” Just a bit tired from his fight! He will recover soon. We just need to get him back to Solsae and let his springs do the rest.” She smiled sweetly. “That is what he said, isn’t it? A dip in the hot springs will cure all wounds?” VyeBlaze accepted her hand and was hefted back to his feet. “Of course, of course…” he agreed, still panic-stricken. “Goddess save the King” he preyed, opening his arms wide in prayer. “Rex will be fine!” Xian chuckles to her host, yet unheard by the panicked VyeBlaze. “So he is just resting. Then I, the gallant VyeBlaze, shall escort him right back to Solsae! The wastes are no place for a King after all! Tally-ho!” VyeBlaze was about to lift the slumped Rex over his broad back, when, Kablammo! An explosion so loud and fierce that it practically rocks the whole kingdom and draws all eyes to the sky - its source. “My word!” VyeBlaze gasps. “W-what the goodness?” Squeaks Amami. “The green sky… it's gone!” Demonix exclaims. “Kiahahahahahahaha!” an all too familiar cackle scratches. “This can’t be…” Demonix says, full of dread. In the sky, half man, half wisp of burning ash, he floats on crackling flames cackling like a mad man mockingly. In an instant, he was right before them, his legs spawned from the wisp of ash and he landed with a dull thud. “D’ja forget? I’m already dead!” He laughed, there faces the very picture of dread, the dread that fuels his fire. “And what is dead, may never die!” Just then, he notices Rex in his incapacitated transe behind the three of them. “Is he done for now? Really? Then let's finish him off!” He snarls, diving into the sky, then swooping down like a vulture to a fresh carcass! “We won’t let you!”, two voices respond in unison. Without a thread of hesitation, Rex's wings intercept Abyss. VyeBlaze leaps high in a burst of strength, leaving a cloud of dust behind him, and spikes the soaring villain down with the blunt side of Excaliburn, Amami loads two more cowrie shells and when Kite smashes in a heap before her, right on target, she jabs the nozzle of her blaster right into his cranium and squeezes the trigger. A bang! And a fireball, and the hundreds of pink fireflies buzz forth, penetrating right through him like a school of hungry piranha. She hops back away from him when she senses a blood lust that she hoped the shells would resolve. The shells failed. Kite rises with a hop. “£~¢{!” He splutters. “I don’t know what the hel you shot at me, but it freakin' burns! But it didn’t snuff me. Let me see that toy for a sec, ‘kay?” he asks smugly, reaching out a hand. To put a shield between them, VyeBlaze smashes down like a ten tonne weight! He throws a heavy punch to the chest of kite, blowing him back a couple of feet. “I don’t know who you are, villain, but you will never lay a hand on the King of Solsae!” Abyss smirks. “You don’t recognise, me? Really?!” He sighed. “I am wounded…” “I see a hundred villains a week, you don’t stand out any more than one of them. All ego, and no guts! A coward is all you are!” “Oh I don’t stand out… do I? Even though you and I are old buddies. Survivors of the Badlands. You don't remember me?” He scoffs, containing a chuckle. “It is I, Abyss!” “Don’t delude yourself. Abyss was a good man. He wanted to help the people, not kill them all.” “I did help them! I saved them all!” “You saved none. Not just that, but your little army of slimes was quelled at Black gate bridge. It is protected, by a hero. The Hero of Noxnuo!” “You Lie!” “A Hero never lies! Your reinforcements are not coming. Your army has been wiped out! You are vastly outnumbered and supremely out whitted! We have justice on our side! Accept your fate. Turn yourself in. Not as Kite, this facade of villainy you mask yourself in. As Abyss, in acknowledgement of your sins and crimes.” Abyss’s forehead wrinkles in anger. “the Abyss you knew was the mask. this is me… guh… Fine!, if I’m all alone then just me will kill you, first!” VWUMM! He projects the black-flame sword in its spiralling, buzzing, burning glory. He closes the distance between himself and VyeBlaze in an a blur of speed! Far too quick for VyeBlaze to follow, but his smug expression is replaced by pain and anguish with a screech of pain and frustration, surprise written over every inch of him. His severed arm hits the ground with a dull thud and behind him, having moved swift as the north winds was Demonix. “I should have killed you when she first brought you in!” Abyss spits. “Cry me a river.” Demonix thrusts his claw through Abyss’s back, penetrating his heart. Kite collapses into a bloody heap. “It's not over yet, Amami. You have to keep your head in the game!” Xian warns. Amami's eyes linger upon her first view of the early morning sky since she arrived here. She could see the moon - Seluna, her home. Not only that, Solsae’s second 'moon’ - actually the meteorite, Aster Novus, clearly circles the kingdom in its constant orbit, the eyes of its scholars upon the kingdom of Solsae from afar. Abyss’s ashes spiral upwards in a tornado as his body burns up in its own pyre. The scattered fragments dance gently on the breeze, then smoke and flames engulfed the ashes, and from the flames, he steps forth like coming through a simple doorway and entering again the realm of the living. Abyss’s breath is heavy and strained from constant reincarnation. “Amami, he is running out.” Observes Xian. “You just need to keep him occupied now. He will be powerless in five more minutes. Burned out, just like Rex is!” Amami nods eagerly. She loads another two anti-evil shells into her blaster and pumps it firmly. She’s braced for the worst - but resolved to see this through. “You know what…” begins Abyss, addressing his audience just like he did his followers, with his most charming and charismatic voice. “I'm just going to kill the lot of you - right here, right now!” He begins to ascend, his legs a tail of ash and flame that keep him aloft. “He is drawing in a lot of power! A Hel of a lot!” Xian warns. A dark aura congregates around him, spiraling, condensing with malice all around him like a whirlpool of the most evil intent, crackling like harsh flames reaching out squirming fingers to all they can consume. A vein bulges in Abyss’s temple. His eyes are wide, bloodshot. His teeth gritted, and his entire body trembling like a very angry leaf. Above him, his arms aloft, the power stirs and swells and grows ever more massive in each passing second! Even so far away as Noxnuo, the people panic! Professor Loco has his bags packed and is sprinting fast as he can from Noxnuo, his loco girls in tow. Gargoyal sits atop the pillar, watching the massive planet of fire grow and grow, and Raquel, the mayor of Noxnuo is stomping and sprinting all around his complex, signing papers, giving orders, his executives scurrying around like rats. “He is too far away…” VyeBlaze says with a crash, landing from his highest bound and tensing once again to jump higher! But he couldn’t even get close to the airborne fiend. “That coward!” Demonix swears angrily. The blast is huge. It blocks out the sky more than the green sky ever had, like a black sun of darkness, hungrily consuming all the light it could. VyeBlaze crashes down again, panting for breath, and collapses into his back side. “We are doomed…!” He sobs dramatically. “I think you might be right.” Demonix mutters, biting his lip in frustration. “We are not doomed!” Amami cries. “This is his desperation! He knows he has lost. Let's seal that fate for him. I can deal with this. Watch me, Demonix, VyeBlaze… and, Rex.” She sounds confident. A contagious confidence for her worried comrades. Her words plaster VyeBlaze’s trademark grin back on between his cheeks. Demonix smirks too. “You think you got this?” He asks. “Yeah.” Amami replies, beaming a bright smile. “Then go show him what happens when a rabbit bears its fangs!” Demonix chuckles, folding his arms across his chest. VyeBlaze rises to his feet again, his usual vigor renewed by Amami’s kindling enthusiasm. “Yes, my lady! Let him see the strength of Solsae!” VyeBlaze grins, punching her shoulder proudly, like a dad might his lad. “Yeah. You got it.” She turns her back on her friends, and sets her eyes upon the swollen black fireball. “This is it. Time to earn my keep. Time to save the king and country.” she tells herself. Amami, one step at a time, climbs the stairs to the stage in the centre of the ruinous plaza where Kite gave his speech from mere hours before. The speech that drove hundreds to the grave for his twisted ambitions. She now took to the stage to put an end to those dreadful ambitions of his. She reaches behind her mantle and locks her blaster back in its holster. It wasn't necessary now - her shells could never obliterate that much malice. No, this required another of her treasures. She takes from her belt, the small buckler known as 'The stone bowl’. It resembles a turtle shell made from stone as light as air yet as tough as iron, inset with reflective runic symbols whose meanings were lost to the eddy's of time. Abyss swings down his arms, and like the world's biggest batterball, the sky-consuming black bomb was slung. It tumbles slow and steady, rolling through the sky, inch by inch gaining speed. Not only that, the green sky that remained was slurped up and swallowed, adding more and more mass to the already ginormous snowball of dark flames. Amami holds out the buckler attached along her right arm, and braces it with her left hand. She closes her eyes shut to the blinding oncoming dark fireball, counting on Xian to guide her. It's hot… so hot… a chilly heat though, like the burn from dry ice. Like the chill of death. Amami takes a deep breath. The air is dry too. The fireball evaporates all moisture. “You can do this.” Xian tells her. “Thank you. She replies. “I have to.” The fireball, ever closer, consumes ancient ruins, dirt and sand and debris alike. Anything close to its gravitational pull dragged right in, becoming its fuel. The heat emitted causes the dry plant life of the Badlands to combust. Her Fire Rat mantel glows a hot red due to the heat that it has already absorbed. It acts as a wall all around her, protecting her and those near enough to it from the true extent of the heat and flames. It ripples and flutters violently. Amami gives silent thanks for its protection. “Show that fireball what for, my lady!” VyeBlaze calls out eagerly, throwing punches energetically to the sky, cheering her on. “I don’t know what you plan to do, but… I believe in you!” Demonix adds to the cheer. “You got this!” The fireball is right upon them now. The pull of the gravity as though a fierce wind tunnel, the crackling flames like ferocious talons. But Amami braces herself. To the people near it, the true girth of the fireball is now incomprehensible. It's so huge, it's like the sky has just turned black, and night has just rolled on in again. “Do you think this is close enough?” Xian chuckles. “Yep! Just right - let's do this!” Amami replies. “Are you ready to fly?” Xian asks. Amami smiles. “I’ve always wanted wings of my own.” She squats down low, tensing her strong calf muscles. And then, like the rabbit that she is, she launches skyward with downright explosive power! Ten meters. Fifty meters. One hundred meters, the drag fighting against her as she soared higher and higher. It wasn’t enough yet though. Yet, it didn’t need to be. She stabilised herself in the air, and readied for the final push. “Xian, now!” She urges the lady residing in her head. Flames engulfed her whole, and then became a huge set of wings that all at once beat down hard! They only beat once before crackling out, but the force launches her another hundred metres right in range of the blast! “This is all I can do…” Xian says apologetically. Amami feels her presence fade into the darkest corners of her mind, wishing her “Good luck.” she fades. “It’s enough. It’s up to me now.” Amami says, more to herself. The fireball was in touching range now. She crosses her shield arm along her chest, the buckler held firm. And she plunges right Into the mass of jet black flames like diving into a pond of ink. Amami grits her teeth, the black flames all around, licking her flesh, groping her all over, threatening to devour every inch of her tiny form. But the Stone Bowl would protect her friends, her Fire Rat mantle would protect her. And she - Amami, will protect this Kingdom! As the wing of the Phoenix King! The flames are gradually pulled into the stone buckler, slurped up like spaghetti, while they themselves fight to devour her! Would the darkness best the light here and now? Or would these flames be extinguished? VyeBlaze and Demonix wait in awe as the flames that blinded them to the sky overhead now imploded rapidly towards Amami in the centre. “No way… this is happening…” Demonix utters in disbelief. “Cor blimey, she’s doing it!” VyeBlaze gasps, proud tears welling up in his eyes. In mere minutes the tumbling mass of hungry flames had lost fifty percent of its mass and counting! Amami staved off the pain and put her all into sealing Abyss’s final attack for good. Her lips were dry and hot, her skin was torched and she felt like she was being cooked inside a giant oven, but she could still withstand it. If she gave in to the pain and pulled out now, her friends would be the ones to pay the price… to her, that could absolutely, never ever happen. “Please disappear… please, just disappear!” She begged. She wanted for Xian, when she awakened from her slumber to awaken to the world that she loved. She gave everything to protect the homes and lives of her kind hosts here in Solsae. She prayed for a bright tomorrow, not a dark world gripped by Abyss’s deathly desires. With one last push, the fireball all around her shrunk down rapidly, absorbed into the stone bowl in a final slurp! She smiled, opening one eye, wincing in pain. Finally! She could see the sky again! She had done it! The gravity of the Kingdom below her took hold of her and pulled her down hastily. She pointed her finger at him like a blaster. “Bang!” she says cheerfully. The engraved runestones glow a blinding white, and with a crack, the shield transfers the power through her arm, down her veins, to the tips of her fingers, and just like that, all of that absorbed energy is projected in the form of a shell no bigger than a ginger fruit! It hurtles at the flabbergasted enemy of Solsae with the speed and force of a bolt of lightning. “No…” Was all Abyss could say or think. “No… No! NOOOOOOOOO!” CRACKAPOW! It hits him square in his often oh so smug face. Then, it violently expands with a flash of black and green, engulfing him in the very same blast that he threatened upon Rex, the one that Amami struggled tooth and nail to protect her new home against. His anguish was drowned out by the explosion. Surrounded by a hell of his own creation, his body was painfuly cremated over and over again. One might use these precious moments trapped between an eternal life and death to contemplate there own mistakes... Abyss wasn’t one of them though. Between the ringing in his ears and the crackling of black flames all around him, thoughts of hatred and despair fermented in that muddled up mind of his as long as he could hold onto them. Eventually, them thoughts were joined by suffocating darkness brought on so suddenly he only then realised the limitations of his newly acquired powers. And he cursed the names: Rex, Demonix, VyeBlaze, and Amami, seething with anger until he could seethe no more - Until he was taken by what had overcome Rex too, just minutes ago. Yes, mortality. Powerless mortality. Amami fell faster and faster. If she hit the ground at that speed, she knew there would be nothing left of her, but she didn’t worry. She had friends. She giggled inwardly, opening her arms up and waiting to be caught. “I got you!” Demonix announced, leaping towards her rapidly descending form. “Have no fear, lady Amami! A hero ascends!” VyeBlaze calls, also soaring skyward. The pair collide in the air, and with a crash and a groan, tumble back to the arid wastes in a tangled heap. And Amami, well she is caught before hitting the ground, in the arms of the very man she swore her allegiance. “Good job, Rabbit.” He says with a smirk, slinging her over his broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Ehehe, welcome back, Rex.” She smiles before passing out over his back as limp as a doll. She exhales deliriously, “See you soooon…” ____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 16] Next Chapter'